Trust and Love - A Love Shared
by Neko Mastermind
Summary: ~Originally posted under CassieChan~ *The First in a series of one shots!* Kagome and Inu-Yasha end up separated from everyone after a battle with a yokai. What's going to happen? R &R !


**Inu-Yasha  
_Trust and Love Pt. 1_**  
A Love Shared 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inu-Yasha, even though I want to, or any of the other characters in this story, except the yokai I made up. ^^ 

A/N: Konnichiwa! This is my first attempt at an Inu-Yasha fanfic! *grins* I just love Inu-chan so much I had to write this! Also, this is my first attempt at a *cring* romance fic. If you've read my stories before you'll know that I usually write action or drama fics....but hey! Demo, I wrote this anyway. Minna, I hope you enjoy this, and please!!! Lemme know what you think of it! Flames are accepted! Arrigatou, and Sayonara! 

The yokai they were fighting was powerful, more so then Inu-Yasha had originally thought. And even thought itwas a mere insect demon, its power was being heightened by the Shikon no kakera embedded in its chest. 

"SANKOTETSUSOU!!" Inu-Yasha yelled, slashing down at the demon with his sharp claws. 

But it dodged effortlessly, and hit Inu-Yasha across the face with one of its thin, almost pin-like legs. 

Inu-Yasha hit the ground face-first in front of Kagome and Shippo, who both were cheering him on. 

"Come on, Inu-Yasha! You can do it!" Shippo yelled. 

"Yeah, come on Inu-Yasha!" Kagome added. 

Inu-Yasha glared at them, rubbing his bruised cheek. "How can I do anything if I can't hit it?!" 

The battle continued behind them as Miroku and Sango attacked the demon. Miroku swung across with his staff, but the demon caught it and threw the priest into the surrounding woods. Sango attacked with her Boomerang Bone, but the yokai knocked it back at her, making her fly back along with Miroku when she tried to catch it. 

"Chikusho...even with a Shikon no kakera this bug shouldn't give us half this trouble..." Inu-Yasha growled. 

Suddenly, Inu-Yasha was dragged backwards by his leg. The yokai had wrapped his one of his thin legs around Inu-Yasha's ankle, and was now dragging the hanyou backwards towards itself. Inu-Yasha flipped on his back and tried to free himself, but the demon used its legs to impale Inu-Yasha's arms and chest, pinning him to the ground. 

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, jumping out of the bush she and Shippo were watching from and ran to Inu-Yasha's rescue. 

"K-Kagome...stay back!" Inu-Yasha weakly ordered. 

Kagome drew an arrow from its case on her back, then placed on the bow, aiming for the demon's head. 

**TWANG!** The arrow soared through the air, hitting one the legs the yokai was using to pin Inu-Yasha down. The leg disolved when the arrow hit it, causing the yokai to draw away from Inu-Yasha, letting him free. 

The demon bug started towards Kagome, an evil glint in its eyes so angry that it sent chills down her spine. Kagome readied another arrow. "D-Don't come near me!" 

As the yokai swooped down to behead her, a red blur crossed in front of it, taking Kagome. 

Inu-Yasha growled as the demon's leg scratched along his back, but he didn't stop. He sprinted through the woods, Kagome in his arms. The Miko-in-training looked up at him, worry filling her eyes. "Daijobou?" 

"Just a bunch of scratches..." Inu-Yasha mumbled. 

  
The stopped at the bank of a nearby river, where Inu-Yasha collapsed, dropping Kagome. She kneeled in front of him. "You're not okay." 

Inu-Yasha scoffed and wrapped a bloody arm around his equally bloody chest. 

"What should we do?" Kagome asked. 

"Stay here until morning." Inu-Yasha answered, looking to the sunset. 

"Demo...Sango, Miroku, and Shippo are still back there!" Kagome argued. 

"You'll see soon enough. They'll get the picture once it's night time and retreat as well." Inu-Yasha explained, his voice filled with suppressed pain. 

Kagome stared at him, then nodded when she realized why he was saying this. "New Moon, right?" 

Inu-Yasha nodded, then promptly passed out. "Inu-Yasha!" 

  
Hours passed, and soon the sky was a midnight blue. Inu-Yasha slept near the fire Kagome had successfully made, his demon form now replaced with his most hated human form. 

Kagome sat next to him, every so often looking don at him. "Oh, Inu-Yasha..." 

Inu-Yasha suddenly stirred awake, his eyes falling on Kagome. She gave him a weak smile. "I'd forgotten how much it hurts to be a human." Inu-Yasha groaned, smirking a bit. 

Kagome sighed and checked the wound on Inu-Yasha's chest that she had bandaged with her jacket. "Looks like it stopped bleeding." 

Inu-Yasha winced as he tried to sit up. 

"No, lay down. You need to save your strength!" Kagome ordered, pushing him down. 

Inu-Yasha swatted her hands away and sat up. "I'm fine!" 

Kagome wrinkled her nose and turned her back to him, crossing her arms. "Whatever. Don't blame me if you bleed to death. God forbid I worry about you." 

Inu-Yasha sighed. "Gomen." 

Kagome laid back on the ground, staring at the sky. Inu-Yasha examined his wounds, growling at the half-healed puncture wounds on each arm. "Damn that bug..." 

All of a sudden, that said yokai tore through the woods behind them, grabbing Kagome around the waist. 

**_"YOU HAVE SHIKON NO KAKERA...I MUST HAVE THEM..."_** The insect demon growled in a double-voice. 

"Kagome!" Inu-Yasha yelled, charging the demon. 

The yokai laughed and swatted Inu-Yasha away, causing him to crash into the rock-hard ground. 

Kagome squirmed and managed to escape from the demon's grasp, but landed wrong on her leg. She yelped in pain, but ran to Inu-Yasha's side. "Inu-Yasha!" 

The half-breed sat up, wiping some blood from his chin. "Kisama..." 

Inu-Yasha charged again, drawing the Tetsusaiga from its scabbard. He brought the rusted weapon down on one of the demon's legs, but only caused annoyance instead of damage. The yokai picked Inu-Yasha up and threw him towards the water, cackling madly. Inu-Yasha landed hard on the bank, then literally bounced into the water. 

"Inu-Yasha!" Kagome screamed, jumping in after him. 

The water was dark, but Kagome was determined to save the half-breed. About halfway down, she bumped into something soft, almost causing her to scream and lose her breath. But when the face of Inu-Yasha came into view, Kagome immediately grabbed his arm. 

_Don't die, Inu-Yasha..._ Kagome thought over and over as she swam to the surface. It seemed like forever until air entered her lungs, and she greedily accepted it, taking in the deepest breaths her lungs could manage. 

After catching some of her breath, Kagome pulled Inu-Yasha to the shore, and somehow manged to drag the two of them onto the bank. She looked up the river, thanking Kami that they had floated down stream and the demon was no where in sight. 

"We're alright now, Inu-Yasha..." Kagome said, looking to her comrade. 

Inu-Yasha was unnaturally pale...too pale for even Inu-Yasha, and his lips were ice blue. Kagome gasped and pushed him onto his back. _He's not breathing!_ Kagome screamed inside her head. _I hope he doesn't kill me for this..._

Kagome tilted Inu-Yasha's head back, then pressed her lips against his, blowing air into his mouth. She took a deep breath and did it again, praying he would react. After the second time, Inu-Yasha jerked upwards, coughing up the water he had swallowed. 

Kagome smiled as tears filled her eyes. _Y-Yokata! He's gonna be alright!_

  
It was still dark when Inu-Yasha opened his eyes. He cursed the pain running through his body, and damned his hanyou blood. 

Wait a minute. He was soaked, and his red cloak was next to a fire drying off. _Oh yeah...that yokai threw me into the river....Where's Kagome!_

Inu-Yasha sat up and looked around. Kagome was on the other side of of the fire, her back towards him. She looked like she was sleeping. Inu-Yasha sighed and licked his lips. His eyes widened at the different taste on his lips. _Something sweet...it reminds me of Kagome...Did she save me?_

Inu-Yasha laid back down and looked to the starry sky. He heard Kagome stir and sit up, and silently thanked whoever was protecting them for her safetly. 

Kagome rubbed her eyes and looked over to Inu-Yasha, yawning. "You awake?" 

"Mmm." Inu-Yasha answered. 

Kagome crawled to his side and smiled. "I thought I lost you back there." She said, wiping her eyes of the tears that were starting the form. 

"You saved me?" Inu-Yasha asked. 

"Mmhmm...I had to give you mouth to mouth so you wouldn't drown." 

"N-NANI!?" _So it was Kagome....she tastes so sweet..._

"G-Gomen, but you weren't berathing!" 

Inu-Yasha scoffed and looked off to the side. "You just wanted to kiss me." 

Kagome eyes widened. "I was..." She began, but stopped and turned his back to him. 

Inu-Yasha looked at her, frowning when he saw tears sliding down her face. He sat up slowly, then put a gentle hand on her shoulder. "K-Kagome, I..." 

"Do you always have to act like that!" Kagome demanded, trying to hide the fact she was crying. 

"When ever someone tries to save you, do you always have to make some arrogant remark to show you aren't weak?!" 

Inu-Yasha lowered his head, letting his hand fall in his lap. "Gomen..." 

Kagome turned to him and dove into his chest, crying. "You always get hurt, and you make me worry so much..." 

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. _She smells so sweet, I can even smell it when I'm human..._

"Kagome...don't cry, please..." Inu-Yasha whispered. 

Kagome looked up at him. "Does it bother you that I care so much?" She asked. 

"You're always getting hurt, or always coming so close to losing your life...I cry because I'm scared you'll die..." 

Inu-Yasha was speechless. _She cares for me that much...?_

"I don't like to see you cry, Kagome. That's why I say those things." Inu-Yasha confessed. 

"And when you do foolish things like trying to rescue me, I'm afraid something will happen to you too, and I'll lose you..." 

Kagome gasped. Inu-Yasha hugged her closer. "I don't want to see another woman I care about die..." He whispered into her hair. 

_He...cares about me?_ Kagome thought. She rested her head on his chest, taking in his scent. _He smells...like the forest after a rainstorm..._

The two pulled away from each other, blushing when they made eye contact. _Sigh...I'm know I'm going to get "sitted" for this, but..._

Kagome couldn't believe what happened next. Inu-Yasha suddenly leaned down and gently laid his lips on hers. Kagome blinked rapidly. 

Inu-Yasha drew back and saw the confused look on Kagome's face. He blushed and turned away. "Kagome, I...gomen..." 

As he turned to look at her and explain that he didn't know what he had gotten in to him, Kagome met his lips with hers, and sweetly placed her hands on his face. 

Inu-Yasha wrapped his arms around her, holding her tightly. When the two separated, they looked at each other, blinking. 

"K-Kagome...?" 

"I-Inu-Yasha...?" 

They each exchanged smiles, and Kagome turned around to lay against Inu-Yasha's chest. She closed her eyes when Inu-Yasha put his arms around her in an embrace. 

"We can't tell the others about this." Inu-Yasha said. 

"Hehe, we'd never hear the end of it." Kagome agreed. 

Inu-Yasha laid his head on Kagome's shoulder, inhaling her sweet scent. Kagome sank into his chest, yawning. "I'm tired..." 

"Sleep. I'll stay awake for a while to make sure that yokai doesn't show up." Inu-Yasha said. 

Kagome nodded and drifted off to sleep quickly, a gentle smile remaining on her face. Inu-Yasha couldn't help but smile himself. He looked up to the sky, a somewhat serene look on his face. _I've made my decision...I can't live without Kagome..._

  
Kagome woke up, a bit surprised to find herself snuggled against Inu-Yasha. She smiled and laid on his arm. _It wasn't a dream..._

Her smile grew when Inu-Yasha hugged her closer. "Mmm...Ohayo Inu-Yasha." 

Inu-Yasha nuzzled his nose into the crook of her neck, taking in her scent. "Ohayo." 

Kagome giggled and sat up, then looked down at the half-breed. "Your wounds look better, and your demon form's back!" 

Inu-Yasha stood up and stretched, glad his demon form had returned. "Yeah..." 

Kagome went to stand up, but collapsed again, letting out a cry. 

"What's wrong?" Inu-Yasha asked, concern in his voice. 

Kagome looked at her ankle. "I think I sprained it trying to get away from that yokai ..." She answered. 

Inu-Yasha scooped Kagome into his arms, hugging her close. "Then I'll carry you." 

Kagome laid her head against his chest, smiling. "Thank you." 

  
Miroku, Shippo, and Sango looked up from their campfire as Inu-Yasha and Kagome emerged from the brush. 

"KAGOME!!!" Shippo cried, jumping into Kagome's arms. 

"I thought you were dead!" 

Kagome hugged Shippo, smiling. "I'm okay." 

"Kagome-sama, it's good to see you're okay!" Miroku said, smiling. 

"Shippo's right, we thought you were dead. But thank the gods you're alright!" Sango added, also smiling. 

Inu-Yasha face faulted as put Kagome down. "I'm alright too, ya know." He growled. 

Kagome managed to stand on her own, and turned to the small group. "Are you guys alright?" 

"Oh yes...Sango bravely degeated the yokai after it attacked us again, but unfortunetly this time the Shikon no kakera was no where to be found." Miroku explained. 

"Chikusho...I guess we have to find it now." Kagome frowned. 

  
After putting out the campfire, Miroku and the others started packing their things to begin their never-ending journey to find the rest of the Shikon no kakera. As they were leaving, Inu-Yasha pulled Kagome off to the side. "Are you going to be okay?" He whispered. 

Kagome nodded. "It doesn't hurt that much. I'll live." She whispered back. 

Inu-Yasha took a quick glance around, then gently planted a kiss on Kagome's lips. Kagome blushed as he drew back, a huge smirk on his face. Kagome grabbed his hand and squeezed it lovingly. "I love you." She whispered. 

Inu-Yasha returned her gesture by squeezing her hand softly. "I love you too." 

The End. 

A/N: Well, what do you think? Lemme know in reviews, please! Gomen if it's a bit OOC, but I haven't seen the series, and only read the first 11 issues of the manga....so........yeah. Review please! Cassie-chan will be very grateful if you do!


End file.
